Asher Hamilton
" Who made those wounds in your neck? In our classroom the night before last, we suddenly smelt blood, we were surprised. I was the only one who noticed right away that it was your blood. " - Asher Colum Ákos Hamilton is the son of Vampire Jacob Hamilton and Human Anasztázia Császár, and the younger brother to Ishtar, Fauna, and Selene and the older brother to Draco. Asher has always been in love with Jemima Barkai and after she left Robert and the two went into a relationship and they have three daughters named Violet, Ophelia, and Carolina and one son named Julian. Backstory Early Life Appearance Tattoos # Personality Powers * Daytime Walking: User is a nocturnal creature (typically a vampire) able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This can be because they are a Dhampir, are endowed with magic or are unique physically in one way or another. * Flight: User can fly or otherwise move through the air using various methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy, wings or similar structures, or even mimicking or becoming an animal that can fly. Users are generally able to Levitate, and Glide as well. * Mind Control: User can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. ** Hypnosis: The user is able to affect or directly influence other people's minds to their commands. * Enhanced Strength: Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. * Enhanced Durability: The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The user can rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, ageing. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see Levels of Regeneration); some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state, granting them nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. * Immortality: Because Julian is a full vampire he can not age and is immune to all diseases. * Ice Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Etymology * Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Aristocrats Category:House of Hamilton Category:Vampire Council members Category:Manon Academy Category:Sitri House Category:Zepar House Category:Astraea Dormitory Category:St Alexei Nikolaevich Boys School Category:St. Endor Royal Academy for the Gifted Youth Category:London Institute